1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a gated metronome which is useful as a practice and/or teaching aid for individuals and musical groups, providing a variety of interrupted (gated) tempos and the ability to change the duration of the interruption (interval) as well as the tempo itself.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, metronomes provided a constant visual and/or audible tempo display as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,257, 3,818,693, 4,018,131, 4,218,874, and 4,204,400. It had not been known that the electronic metronome had the ability to be gated, producing an interrupted tempo output at a rate proportional to and synchronous with the tempo itself.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide an electronic metronome having a gating circuit which interrupts the audible and visible tempo output, derived from a tempo signal generator, thereby making it easy for a singer, player, drummer, etc. to precisely monitor and develop the ability to keep time without a tempo reference.
It is another object of this invention to provide several durations of interrupt (intervals) so a singer, player, drummer, etc. may develop abilities gradually through different skill levels.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and ensuing description thereof.